Of Guns and Keyblades
by FallenAngel Kit
Summary: Jak and Daxter/KH crossover. 2 years after the events of Jak 3, and the Krimson Guard return. But now, they have a new friend.... The WBK, as Jak calls them. The Weird Black Things...
1. Beginning

Fallen: Stomach flu sucks.. But at 12:29 AM, I HAVE A NEW STORY IDEA!!!!!!!!!!! -dances-

Twilight: O.O Yeah... He's been playing Jak 3 again and is doing a KH/Jak and Daxter cross...

Charliie: AND throwing me and Twilight in it...

Fallen: MY magical teleporting powers own.

Twilight: Well, this is a year after the events of Jak 3 take place, and Jak and Daxter are currently in the middle of yet another war. But this time, the KG have a new friend and leader. YAYS!

Charliie: No Twi, that's not yay.

Fallen: Chappy 1 of "Of Guns and Keyblades", START!

Roxas: Fallen don't own KH.

* * *

??? POV

Who am I? I've been tormented beyond belief... Yet I still live. I've fought with weapons that aren't supposed to exist. My Keyblade... Broken Heart... I've dueled with people,

and killed a few. Where are my Keychains? Ultima... ( As in, the Ultima Weapon. KH I. It looked cooler I think... I mean, It was freaking AWESOME!)Bond of Flame...

Where are my friends? Roxas, Charliie, Axel... They've all been taken from me. I don't know who I am, but I'll keep on fighting. Fighting for my life, and my memories. In the

mean time, I'll call myself... Pheonix. I've risen from something I shouldn't have. Sure, new clothes came out of it. Black T-Shirt, White Vest over it, Black knee length shorts,

black flexible snowboard boot, and white socks. I've still got my Keyblade. Broken Heart. My keychains are in my hands, ready to be used. I'll still fight for my friends. My life.

My memories...

* * *

Jak's POV

"Ugh!" I groaned, as I heaved yet another large package out of the AirCar. (Yes it's an aircar. The thing that takes you to wastelands. It's an aircar. Deal with it.) I glared at

Tess, just sitting there talking to Daxter. Who was still wearing his damn shorts. "Little help would be nice!" I yelled at them, glaring. They ignored me. Keira looked out of the

back of the AirCar. "Jak, just unload the damn stuff and go talk to Twilight. She's attempting to learn to use a gun again. My eyes widened. "Oh shit... What's she got this time?"

The last time we tried to teach Twilight to use a gun... Well, let's just say Torn was really pissed off when we blew up all the mines he set up. "Lemme check," Keira called,

looking at her camera she had set up. She set it up around Twilight's shooting range so Twilight didn't blow up anything important. "Just an Automatic RPG Launcher. And a

Peacemaker." (PEACEMAKER IS MY FAVORITE GUN IN JAK 2 3!!!!!!!) I nearly fainted. "Oh is that ALL?" I said sarcastically. "I'm soooooooo glad!" I hated it when

Keira acted like Twilight with really powerful guns was okay. Keira usually ignored what Twilight did, seeing that Twilight was like her little sister. Even though Twilight was only

her friend. I sighed, and unloaded everything, praying an unsupervised Twilight wouldn't blow anything up. Please, please, pleas-

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!" I instantly jumped up. I had just sat down after unloading all of Tess's gun crap so she could make more guns. "What

the hell was that?!?!?!" I yelled, looking around for the source. Keira jumped out and grinned at me. "Probably just Twilight." Twilight jumped out of nowhere, her red hair

tucked neatly through a baseball cap. Her green eyes that had red in around her pupils darted around, looking at me, seeing that I was glaring at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh PLEASE! It wasn't me who caused the explosion!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah SURE! It was just some KG wandering around that somehow got in here and has a massive

gun!" Before all those words left my mouth, sure enough, a bunch of KG came walking through. Along with a bunch of... Black... Things. Twilight screamed. The KG started

shooting, and the black... Things... Screw that! They need a name! They are...WBK! Weirdd Black Things! Started killing people. Which became more WBK. Then, out of

nowhere, a boy of about sixteen wearing a black coat/cloak (Org 13 coat) Jumped down from the sky. Holding a key like weapon. That had a black heart broken in half with red

around the broken part, a silver//black blade, a golden key around thing, four black spikes popping out of the sides, a silver handle, and a keychain. With a broken heart

dangling off it. (I LOVE using too much description!) The boy's really retarded looking weapon somehow could kill the WBK. (-gasps- he called a Keyblade retarded, even

though it does look retarded! Off with his head!) Damn, that's not fair. I sighed and took out my gun, and shot a few of the KG. Most of them died, seeing it was the

Peacemaker, which shot a shiny bolt that connected and made more shiny bolts. When the boy had killed all the WBK, he created a portal and jumped through. Twilight just sat

there, whimpering. Then she whispered, "They're back... The Heartless..."

* * *

Fallen: Eh. It was pretty good. I felt inspired. 


	2. Happy Fun Flashback Time!

Fallen: Yeah... I didn't update cause I was grounded. Cause... -blushes- I had a lighter in my backpack. What?! I like setting things on fire! Being a pyro is fun.

Twilight: Erm... Yeah... -edges away- Fallen doesn't own Jak and Daxter, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else. He owns the AU and his OCs.

* * *

Third Person POV: Pheonix  


"Damn it Pheonix!" The man roared at the teenage boy in the black coat. Now that his hood was down, you could see his face. He looked almost exactly like Roxas. Same 

hairstyle, same facial expressions... But, his hair was pitch black with fiery red streaks in it, and his eyes were dark red. His skin was pale, and his nose pointed. But, the most 

prominent feature on his face, that made him so different from Roxas, was his scar. All the way across the middle of his face, from his cheekbone, across his nose, to his other 

cheekbone. His face was slim, and currently, his expression unreadable. He said in a hollow voice, "They were in trouble. They needed help," the man across the table glared at 

him. He had on the same coat, the same hood. He took off the hood, and you saw a teenage boy of about 17. Pheonix looked at him, and sighed. "Riku, there was nothing I 

could do. They didn't have Keyblades, they didn't have anything to kill the Heartless. All they had were freaking guns for Christ's sake! You think they could fight the Heartless 

with _guns_?!" He was yelling now, fury in his face. Riku smirked. "Alright, you're going into the field." Pheonix's face lit up. "But, me, Sora, and Kairi are going with you." Pheonix 

shrugged, and then grinned, and put out his hand. "Deal."

Sora's POV

I was sitting on the beach with Kairi. Riku had gone off somewhere. I looked at Kairi and said, "Kai... Where do you think Riku's going so much?" Kairi looked at me, and 

grinned. "He's probably busy Sora. He's got more to do than you think. I shrugged, and grinned at her. Than I said quietly, "Kai, there's something I want to tell you..." I got closer 

to her, and my heart started hammering. And that's when the ship hit us.

Pheonix's POV

Riku whacked me upside the head. Damn. That hurt. "YOU MORON!" He yelled at me, "Couldn't ya see they were having a moment?!" I glared at him."I'm a machine. Like the 

terminator. How can I 'see', as you call it, anything?" That was all a lie... I'm not a machine, my heart's just not there... I don't want ANYBODY to know the truth. I sighed, and 

went down. Then Riku somehow managed to throw Sora and Kairi onto the ship. I sighed, and flew it off.

Jak's POV

"Heartless?" I asked Twilight. "What are Heartless?" Twilight shuddered. "Heartless are what happens if you steal someone's heart..." She was quiet, and sounded far away. "I 

saw it happen to someone once, when I was little..."

_My Good Friend Twi's Flashback_

A ten year old red haired girl grinned as she saw her two other friends waving at her. She ran towards them, and said, "What is it Charliie?" looking directly at a chocolate brown 

haired girl. The girl had steel blue eyes, and streaks of sky blue in her hair. She was wearing a black hoodie with a skull on it, and faded blue jeans. She looked at the girl and said, 

"Ask Axel. He's the one who dragged me half the way through Twilight Town." at that, she glared viciously at the eleven year old fiery red haired boy, with two tear tattoos on his 

cheeks. He sighed. "I told you Charliie, we're here to meet my friend Roxas, and his friend. Roxas is blonde. His friend is black haired with red streaks. Get it through your head." 

He glanced at the train tracks, and grinned. "And that, Charliie, Twilight, is them right there." A blue train with stars on it came in. Out stepped two ten year olds, both wearing the 

same black cloak as Axel. The red haired girl gasped in shock. They looked almost EXACTLY alike. Then, when she was about to say hi, a black creature jumped out of 

nowhere, and went for the black haired boy. The blonde yelled something at him, but he didn't do anything. He stood there, motionless, and the things had ripped right through his 

chest. He gasped in shock, and then a massive burst of light came out of him. In his place, stood nothing, and the monster was gone.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Fallen: DUN DUN DUN! Will Pheonix survive? Will Jak kill anything? And will Twilight learn to shoot a gun? Tune in next time on Of Guns and Keyblades!

Of Guns and Keyblades: I am the fanfic! If you read and did not review, prepare to die!

Fallen: O.o Okaaaaaaaaaaay... So, R&R Peoples! 


End file.
